


Wings

by The_Fallen_Angel_Gabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Angst, Baby Naming/Baby Names, F/M, Gabriel Growing Up, Guardian Angel Sam Winchester, How do I even tag this tragedy?, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Human Zachariah, M/M, Meaning of Names, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Gabriel, Tragedy, even if they are brief mentionings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Angel_Gabe/pseuds/The_Fallen_Angel_Gabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has lead a tragic life and been on the news twice, and he isn't even three. He just wants to fly away from his tragic life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strong Hope at the Riverbank

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this sometime after I finished writing Maybe It's a Sign, and that still has a few chapters to post, but they are long so I'll post them one at a time. You are all going to hate me for that. Also this. Why do I only post tragedy? Why can't I write anything nice and happy? Anyways, since Gabriel's vessel doesn't have a name, I took the liberty in changing it. Jewish and Christian names, really coincide right? I looked them up to see what they mean and if the meaning is still wrong or different, please tell me. I'm trying to be as accurate with the meaning of names as possible. I'm babbling I know, but I am only delaying this so you don't read this fucking tragedy. Oh right, so this was written in like April or May or something, and I came across it and read it, nearly cried. Although my heart is easy to break. It's not finished, but there's the first of five chapter that I do have written. Please turn back from this absolute heartbreaking tragedy....and you thought my work Heartbreak hurt. So, I love the idea of Angel Sam, and Guardian Angel Sam, and there isn't enough of that. So I wrote some. It's tragic. Shoot me. Wait no it's sue me, but after reading the first chapter and nearly crying, by the time I read the other four....anyways enjoy! Before I get too annoying.

When Gabriel was barely just born, his mother knew he would live a lonely life. She was dying. Gabriel was her first, her only. She was dying, and she couldn't help him, she could barely help herself. She had just made it to the phone and called 911 when her son had stopped breathing.

She was dying. She couldn't live, she knew she wouldn't. She was right, by the time the ambulance arrived, she was long gone, but at least Gabriel was still breathing.

Her last words were spoken to the operator. The woman, bless her heart, had stayed on the line the whole time. She had helped the mother resuscitate her newborn. The mother had asked her personally to stay on the line until the authorities got there so they could say her son's name for her. They both knew she wouldn't make it.

"Please. Tell them, his name. His name is Gabriel. Gabriel Tikvah Rivera." They were her dying words, and Gabriel would never hear them. He would never hear any of his mother's words. He would never hear her voice, or see her.

The operator had listened to the mother die. She hushed the child and gave him comfort. She could hear the distant sirens and hope had flowed through her veins.

When the ambulance got there, she could hear the steps. She called out to the people.

"Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me?" She says calmly through the headset. She tries to hide her panic, no one has ever trusted her to give their son's name to someone else. To ensure that they were called what they hoped. She had never panicked on a call before, she wouldn't panic now.

One of the paramedics answered. "The woman has already died. There is no need to stay on the line."

"No you don't understand. She asked me to give you the son's name." She rushed out before the man could hang up.

"Alright. Let me hear it, I'll be sure to give it to the hospital."

"Gabriel Tikvah Rivera."

"Very ironic name." He says in a huff as he grabs a pen to write down the name on a sheet of paper.

"That so?"

"She must have been Jewish. But married out of the faith. Yes, Gabriel is a religious name and Tikvah is, well it's Israeli, but still. And Rivera, even though it's a coincidental last name, it still fits."

"What do they mean?"

"Well, Gabriel means strong. Looks like the little guy is going to make it through this."

"He did stop breathing at one point, I helped the woman make it through."

"Well then that fits even better. Tikvah means hope. That fits for obvious reasons."

"Wow, you were right. What about the last name?"

"Rivera? Riverbank. A couple different ways it could fit. Just on the brink of survival. Or, to make that scene even sadder. Ever heard of Ice Age?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, remember in the very beginning when the saber-tooth tigers chase the woman off the waterfall? Her son lived but she didn't."

"You're absolutely morbid." She gasps.

"I'm not called Lucifer for nothing." She laughs.

"I'm Rose. I would ask you for your number, but I feel like that'd be a little inappropriate." She laughs softly.

"When do you get off?"

"In twenty minutes."

"Meet me at St. Luke's hospital. I'll be taking care of Gabriel."

"I'll meet you there, and the little survivor."

******

A week later on a newspaper article

******

_Gabriel Tikvah Rivera was born at 11:36 on a Tuesday night, August Seventeenth on the hottest day of the year. His mother had gone into labor three hours prior and was too weak to reach a phone during it. Through miracles the young newborn survived through the birth and when his mother resuscitated him with the help of a 911 operator, Rose Thorne. Unfortunately the mother died during the 911 call, luckily able to save her son before then. When an ambulance reached the home, Rose was still on the phone, in hopes to give up the name of the boy to one of the paramedics before the hospital could name him otherwise._

_Rose speaks on the situation,"I am proud to say I helped save the young boy. Although I still feel completely guilty for the loss of the woman. I am still glad to have gotten a boyfriend and a son out of the whole ordeal. I refused to change his name, because that is who he will be. Strong Hope at a Riverbank."_

*******

Two years later, TV news

*******

_"A serial killer has been caught due to an unfortunate road chase that ended in a large crash. Forty have been reported injured. Three dead. One of them was a former 911 operator who had helped with fund raisers for adopted kids across the state. Rose Thorne and her boyfriend had been the unlucky car to crash into Zachariah Straton's car on the downtown bridge. Both died on impact, but by a miracle their adopted son, Gabriel, had lived."_


	2. My Guardian Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Second Chapter! I honestly still only have five chapters, but that's because I'm fixing the first five. Not that they needed a whole new whatever, just a few sentences here and there. Whatever I'm babbling. Enjoy your heartbreak in 1,000 words.

*******

Three years later, a boys home

*******

"GABRIEL RIVERA." Gabriel cowers and huddles closer into the corner in his assigned bedroom as his leader searched for him. This was the tenth boys home he had been to that month. He never caused trouble, but since he was always new, the other boys picked on him. That meant that whenever they did something wrong and were caught, Gabriel took the blame.

He sat in the corner tears falling down his face. He tried wiping them away, telling himself to be stronger. Telling himself that they'll all call him names if they catch him crying. He has to be a man, not a girl who cries in corners. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Gabriel looked up fearing the worst, but instead, met with the eyes of an angel.

"Gabriel?"

"Y-yes?"

"Hello, Gabriel. I am your guardian angel." The angel knew he was breaking protocol by merely appearing to the boy. He knew he was pushing it by talking, and telling the boy who and what he was. But the kid has suffered enough, and he needs some hope in his life. He really hoped this kid was worth the risk. Worth the risk of rebelling against heaven itself.

"Are you hear to take me away?" Gabriel sniffles. The angel shook his head. The boy reached and grabbed for the angel's legs so fast the angel was unsure if Gabriel hadn't been there since the angel appeared to him. "Oh, please! Please take me away!" The five year old begged and cried to the older being. The angel looked at the child with pity, wondering how such a child could live such a terrible life. He knew there were others with worse fates, but he didn't understand how his father could let such things happen to a child of all things.

"I cannot, but I am here to protect you." The angel replied tenderly. He only hoped his voice was steady enough to calm the boy down. He pulled Gabriel's arms off of him and crouched to look into the boy's eyes. The boy dropped his arms and leaned away from his angel.

"But you're a stranger." The angel smiled.

"My name is Samuel. I knew your name, and now you know mine. So, there, now we are no longer strangers." Gabriel smiled a tad then. The angel holds out his hand and smiles reassuringly. Gabriel takes it hesitantly. The angel helps him stand up and leads him to his bed. He tucks the boy in and holds two fingers to his forehead, effectively putting the child to sleep. "It's okay Gabriel. I will protect you, always. Even when you sleep, I'll protect the you from the monsters." Samuel promises the boy. He felt the urge to kiss the boy on the forehead, but decided against it. He already had too much contact with the boy. Even if it was for the boy's own good, heaven would surely take it out on Samuel. This would be seen as an act of rebellion, and the less he had contact, the more chance he could explain himself.

Samuel made himself invisible and sat at the foot of the bed, facing the door. The leader burst through the door, but Samuel made sure Gabriel would not wake up by the noise. The man was furious and was ready to wake the poor boy up regardless of him sleeping. Using a tad bit of his grace, Samuel had put a thought into the man's head.  _He's young, and new. He deserves at least some rest. I can find out in the morning._  The man leaves without a word, shutting the door quietly.

Samuel looks down at the boy with a terrible history. His birth father had left the moment he knew his wife was pregnant and refused to get an abortion. He wasn't ready to have a child, and neither was she. He had begged her to get an abortion, they were too poor to even afford an apartment. That's why they had been stuck in a crumbly old apartment building. She refused to get an abortion. Halfway through the pregnancy, she had run out of food to eat, and started begging on the street. By the time she was nine months pregnant she was no where near ready to even be physically ready to have a baby.

Samuel was at her side the entire time. Using some of his grace to calm her throughout the birth, which in turn gave her strength to give birth. He gave her the last bit of strength she needed to call the emergency number. He had used his powers to help Gabriel live, although he let the women believe the mother saved him. He felt bad that the mother had given him a name and that most likely the paramedics would not want to listen long enough to get the name from the operator. So he gave the man enough patience to listen to the 911 operator. When Gabriel had been in the crash, he was only injured, but badly. Samuel had kept him alive by sending the paramedics directly to his car and healing the worst internal damages.

He didn't know why, but Samuel felt obligated to help this boy. He was given him as a charge, but he was supposed to stand by and let fate weave it's design. He just couldn't stand by and watch the boy as he had been given the worst life, dealt the worst hand. Well, one of the worst, the worst Sam had seen at least, even though he knew there was so much worse lives out there. He felt this boy at least deserved a chance at life. He was barely making it through as is.

He watched the boy a little longer before sitting at the side of the bed, watching the door.

********

"Why are you here?" Gabriel asks the angel. The attic was small. There was only one window, and there was a place for one to sit and read. Big enough for an adult to lie down comfortably. That was where they sat ever since they found it days after the incident with his leader. A small door on the ceiling in the back of the house. Gabriel had gone up every day after he managed to disappear from the others in the house. Samuel met him up there. Now, Gabriel standing to look at the window, fingers grasped at the window sill help him getting a better view and to keep him from falling. Sam sat, legs hanging off the bench, watching Gabriel.

"I wanted to help you."

"But why?"

"You were giving an unfair life."

"Oh." The boy flops down on the pillows and blankets he brought up from all the times he sneaked up into the attic.

"Do you not want me to help you?"

"I don't know how you help. How can I say no?" Samuel laughed as he realized Gabriel had copied his angel's formal language. Samuel had only been around a month, and already the boy was taking after him.

"Well, I am unsure of what you want me to be for you." Samuel smiled worriedly at the boy. He wanted to be the boy's angel, but from past experiences, sometimes humans wanted more from him.

"No. I like you as my angel." Sam smiled, relieved that's all the boy wanted. "But you can still be my friend, correct?" Sam looked at him curiously.

"You mean you want me to play with you?"

"Yes."

"Sure. What shall we play?" Sam asked.

"I do not know right now. But can you tell me a story?"

"Like what?"

"A faraway place." Gabriel replied, standing up to look out the window again. Samuel studied the boy who had crossed his arms and laid his head on them. He watched unashamedly as the boy stared out the window longingly. Samuel turned his vision from the boy to out the window. A small storm was coming in from the south. It looked beautiful against the setting sun. Samuel knew if they stayed long enough, he could point the rainbow out to Gabriel.

"Alright. Well, once there were two people, who lived in a garden."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It get so much fucking worse.... in my mind it does.


	3. Creators Apology

Ok, I know I'm somewhat making excuses, but there were problems with the chapters so I've had to fix those, and I've just been insanely busy lately. I've also been working on a bunch of my other stories at the same time. I really am trying to get as much done as I can in the time that I have, and the chapter should be up in the next week, maximum. It's a short note I know, but I just wanted to say a bit of what has been going on and why it's taking so long. I'll try to get better at getting the chapters up, but like I said a bunch of problems happened and I've had to merge chapters. So that's taking time up, I'm sorry, but it will be coming soon! I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst....Lucifer died at a river.... Haha and you thought North West was bad.... please don't kill me when I say it gets worse.... I honestly don't even know if there will be a happy ending....


End file.
